Old Town Emergency Shelter
Old Town Emergency Shelter is a location in Dead Rising 4. The safe house in Old Town. The panic room keys for the B. Reddy Insurance Office and Willamette Gazette & Historical Society are found here. There are also two cellphones. Weapon Vendor * Hatchet - 500 Scrap * Brass Knuckles - 500 Scrap * Bowie Knife - 500 Scrap * Fire Axe - 750 Scrap * Chemicals - 750 Scrap * Baseball Bat - 750 Scrap *Handgun - 1,250 Scrap *.50 Caliber Pistol - 1,250 Scrap *Flare Gun - 1,500 Scrap *Stone Spear - 1,500 Scrap *Harpoon Gun - 2,000 Scrap *Scimitar - 2,000 Scrap *Machete - 2,000 Scrap *Submachine Gun - 2,500 Scrap *Molotov - 2,500 Scrap *Dual Swords - 3,000 Scrap *Nail Gun - 3,000 Scrap Combo (Melee) *Acid Maul - 7,500 Scrap *Acid Trap Santa - 5,000 Scrap *Bon Bomb - 5,000 Scrap *Deck the Halls - 7,500 Scrap *Electric Axe - 7,500 Scrap *Electric Wreath - 5,000 Scrap *Fire Trap Santa - 5,000 Scrap *Flaming Sword - 7,500 Scrap *Flaming Helmet - 5,000 Scrap *Froztee Penguin - 5,000 Scrap *Gandelf - 7,500 Scrap *Glass Knuckles - 5,000 Scrap *Holiday Junk - 5,000 Scrap *Ice Sword - 7,500 Scrap *Ice Trap Santa - 5,000 Scrap *Jurassic Barf - 5,000 Scrap *Laser Sword - 7,500 Scrap *Blast from the Past - 5,000 Scrap *Magic Wand - 7,500 Scrap *Roaring Thunder - 7,500 Scrap *Roto Killer - 5,000 Scrap *Sledge Saw - 5,000 Scrap *Slicing Beauty - 5,000 Scrap *Equalizer - 5,000 Scrap *Tripod Zapper - 7,500 Scrap Combo (Ranged) *Acid Rain - 5,000 Scrap *Bazooka Cannon - 7,500 Scrap *Blambow - 5,000 Scrap *Fish Launcher - 5,000 Scrap *Ice Chain Gun - 7,500 Scrap *Ion Cannon - 7,500 Scrap *Laser Slicer - 7,500 Scrap *Nut Blaster - 7,500 Scrap *Ornament Gun - 7,500 Scrap *Raining Nails - 5,000 Scrap *Hit Maker - 5,000 Scrap *Split Shot - 7,500 Scrap *Umbrella Gun - 7,500 Scrap Combo (Thrown) *Acid Grenade - 7,500 Scrap *Chuck 'N Chop - 5,000 Scrap *Dynameat - 5,000 Scrap *Fire Grenade - 7,500 Scrap *Ice Grenade - 7,500 Scrap *Plunger Lure - 5,000 Scrap * Permanent Upgrades * Chuck 'N Chop - 6,000 Scrap Vehicle Vendor *Sedan - 3,000 Scrap *Donk - 3,000 Scrap *Hearse - 3,500 Scrap *Antique Car - 3,500 Scrap *El Corro - 3,500 Scrap *Muscle Car - 4,000 Scrap *Police Car - 4,000 Scrap Combo Vehicles *Bogey Monster - 8,000 Scrap *MowerHawg - 8,000 Scrap *Cryonic Commando - 8,000 Scrap *Creep Fryer - 8,000 Scrap *Sling Rot - 8,000 Scrap *Kill-O-Watt - 8,000 Scrap *Tread Maker - 8,000 Scrap *Warmonger - 8,000 Scrap Locations Vendor *Map of Old Town (Blueprints) - 6,000 Scrap *Map of Old Town (Newspapers) - 9,000 Scrap *Map of Old Town (Vick's Uploads) - 5,000 Scrap *Map of Old Town (Panic Key Rooms) - 6,000 Scrap *Map of Old Town (Podcasts) - 8,000 Scrap *Map of Old Town (Cellphones) - 15,000 Scrap *Map of Old Town (Zombie Tags) - (12,000) Scrap Training Manual *Precision Targeting - 30,000 Scrap Clothes Vendor *Major Mustache - 2,000 Scrap *Gringo Mustache - 2,000 Scrap *Trucker Mustache - 2,000 Scrap *Obsessed Chest Tattoo - 4,000 Scrap *King of Chaos Tattoo - 4,000 Scrap *Dr. Death Tattoo - 4,000 Scrap *Dragon Princess Tattoo - 6,000 Scrap *Dead Rising Dragon Back Tattoo - 6,000 Scrap *Dragon Mask Back Tattoo - 6,000 Scrap Food Vendor *Bottled Water - 600 Scrap *Soft Drink - 600 Scrap *Candy - 600 Scrap *Chocolate Bar - 600 Scrap *Energy Drink - 600 Scrap *Snack - 600 Scrap *Tea - 600 Scrap Items *Stackable Chair *Fire Extinguisher *Laptop *Office Chair *Nightstick *Keyboard *Computer *Hatchet *Hair Dryer *Scissors *Plunger *Cooking Oil *Hunk of Meat *Holiday Bell *Coffee Pot *Umbrella Food Gallery Gazette Key Old Town Safehouse.jpg B Reddy Insurance Panic Key Old Town Shelter.jpg Cell Phone Old Town Shelter.jpg Category:Dead Rising 4 Locations Category:Articles In Need of Pictures